Inktober à l'écrit
by Iahmes
Summary: Compilation de drabbles à l'occasion du Inktober. Attention peut-être que le raiting changera! Personnages et histoire en tout genre.
1. The Beautiful World

**Salut à tous!**

 **Oui, je sais il faut que j'avance sur les autres fanfics ^^' mais vous savez quoi? On est en Octobre! \^o^/**

 **Je vous entends déjà venir avec "Non?! Sans déconner, on n'avait pas remarquer!". Mais c'est bien Octobre, il y a plein de trucs cool. C'est l'automne, les feuilles sont jolies :3, il y a Halloween, les vacances de la Toussaint (pour ceux qui les ont ;w;), des anniversaires (dont le mien ^^' (Bon anniversaire à tout ceux qui sont nés en Octobre, au passage ^^))... Et le Inktober!^^**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un défi quotidien où l'on doit dessiner sur un thème proposé à l'avance, pendant tout le mois d'Octobre. Ce genre de chose existe avec tous les fandoms, notamment celui de Hetalia (même si on n'en voit plus trop ^^').**

 **Donc j'ai pris un Inktober** **spécial Hetalia, mais comme je suis très nulle en dessin j'ai décider de le faire à l'écrit. C'est plutôt un Writober. ^^'**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le premier drabbles de cette série!**

 **Thème : The Beautiful World**

 **Disclaimer : Et comme d'hab, Hetalia est à Himaruya Hidekaz, ça n'a pas changé.**

* * *

Dans la World Academy, après les cours, se déroulait la réunion du club journalisme, comme tout les Lundis. L'objectif de ce club était de faire la chasse aux scoops pour avertir et divertir les différents élèves de l'école, avec des nouvelles toujours plus intéressantes. Les trois seuls membres s'investissaient généralement corps et âme, en dehors de leur cours, pour produire un journal mensuel de qualité.

D'ailleurs en parlant des membres du club, l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Comme tout les Lundis, Kiku et Ludwig attendaient patiemment la venue du dernier membre, Feliciano.

-Toujours en retard… Quand va t-il comprendre que les horaires sont là pour être respecter ? S'impatienta l'Allemand.

-Peut-être qu'il est allé acheter quelques pâtisseries. Le rassura son ami japonais.

Il n'est pas rare que l'Italien arrive les bras chargés de petits gâteaux, incapable de résister à l'heure du goûter et à l'appel de la gourmandise. Mais, aujourd'hui, celui-ci arriva avec un tout autre projet.

Déboulant dans la pièce, brandissant une affiche aux tons sombres, le retardataire ne pût s'empêcher de prévenir ses amis de son arrivée, en leur criant :

-J'ai un projet, pour ce mois-ci !

Mais à peine eût-il finit sa phrase, qu'il trébucha sur le seuil de la porte et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de la classe avec un grand BOUM.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois membres étaient réunis autour d'une table, l'affiche posée au centre. Kiku et Ludwig faisait face à Feliciano, qui avait un petit pansement sur le menton. Ce dernier venait d'exposer son projet à ses amis.

-Halloween… ? Dit l'Allemand.

- _Si !_ En venant à la réunion, j'ai croisé Arthur qui était en train de râler à propos d'une fête alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a parlé de Halloween et m'a donné cette affiche. On a beaucoup parlé de cette fête, je la connaissait un peu mais je ne savais pas toute son histoire. Je pense que ça serait bien de faire un journal spécial Halloween, maintenant qu'on est en Octobre. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

-Eh bien… Pourquoi pas… Répondit Ludwig.

-Hmm… Je ne sais pas si parler de Halloween suffira à faire un journal complet. Intervint le Japonais.

-Comment ça, Kiku ? Demanda l'Italien.

-Halloween est une fête avec une histoire très riche et présente dans beaucoup de cultures, j'ai peur que notre journal soit un peu bancal ou inintéressant si nous parlons uniquement de Halloween de manière générale. Je propose qu'on élargisse notre sujet.

-C'est bien pensé. Confirma le blond du groupe. L'histoire et la culture de Halloween ne pourra faire qu'un article, cela ne pourra pas faire tout un journal.

-Oh ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… C'est rare que tu exprimes ton opinion, Kiku.

-Huh !… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine Feliciano-kun. Je pensais juste que…

-Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien fais. Hmm… Alors, vous avez des idées ?

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour en attendant que l'un d'entre-eux propose une idée, mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche. Ce journal spécial Halloween se révélait plus difficile à réaliser que prévu…

Le Japonais jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à l'affiche, pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration tout en réfléchissant, quand soudain l'illumination apparut.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama t-il, en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Euh… Désolé de m'être emporté. Ajouta t-il, en remarquant l'expression surprise de ses amis.

-Non, il n'y a rien de grave. Le rassura Ludwig. Tu as une idée, Kiku ?

-Oui. Récemment, j'ai eu une conversation avec Alfred-kun et nous parlions de films d'horreur. Or Halloween est une fête qui est censé faire peur aux gens, tout comme les films d'horreur. Nous pourrions interviewer différentes personnes sur les films d'horreur de leur pays respectifs, cela sera suffisant pour remplir notre journal.

-Oh ! C'est une super idée, Kiku !

-Effectivement, cela me semble une bonne idée. Approuva l'Allemand. Mon frère se passionne pour les films d'horreur, en ce moment, il pourra probablement nous aider. Je crois même qu'il a organisé une séance de projection, avec ses amis.

-Génial ! Avec un peu de chance, le club cinéma suivra son exemple et projettera plein de films d'horreur. S'enthousiasma l'Italien.

-Il y a un club cinéma ? Demanda le blond.

-Non, mais…

-Arrête d'inventer des clubs tout les jours !

-Bon, commençons par nous décider par quelles personnes nous allons interroger. Intervint le Japonais, en tendant une feuille blanche.

-On peut commencer à rendre visite au club cuisine ? J'ai faim… Dit Feliciano.

-Arrête de vouloir manger en permanence ! On doit travailler, pas se dissiper ! S'énerva Ludwig.

Et c'est ainsi que le club journalisme commença sa chasse aux films d'horreurs, pour leur journal spécial Halloween.

* * *

 **Et un 1er de fait! Avec un mix des épisodes Gakuen et Hetalia of the Dead (les deux seuls sujets répartis en deux épisodes de la saison). D'ailleurs, vous pouvez voir ce drabbles à la fois avec des nations comme avec des humains (j'ai pas précisé, donc libre à vous de choisir ^^).**

 **J'ai dû me creuser un peu la tête pour le trouver celui là, ^^' j'avoue que le thème ne m'inspirait pas trop. Mais normalement, les autres devraient mieux passer.**

 **D'ailleurs niveau rythme d'écriture, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire tout les jours d'Octobre. J'essaie de les écrire à l'avance, pour ne pas être en panique à le faire et poster le jour même. ^^' Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais toujours le temps. Donc... je verrai comment je gère. ^^'**

 **Et concernant les autres fanfics, je continue à les écrire toujours en parallèle~. ^^  
**

 **Si vous vous voulez le calendrier Inktober spécial Hetalia, dites le moi dans les reviews, je vous l'enverrai (ou peut-être que je le mettrai dans le profil... à voir). ^_-  
**

 **Et puis comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à le dire. Ça fait toujours du bien à la tête et au cœur! :3**


	2. Favourite character

**Déjà le 2ème jour et j'ai déjà failli abandonner, parce que j'avais pas d'inspi' pour ce thème. ^^'**

 **Mais non! Je reviens et je tiens bon!**

 **Thème : Favourite character**

 **Disclaimer : Je sais pas faire d'intro sympa pour ça, donc... à l'ancienne ^^'. Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Perdue au cœur d'une grande forêt typique du continent, un chalet attendait la venue de son propriétaire. C'était une petite habitation, faite en bois, recouverte de peinture rouge, qui s'assombrissait au fil du temps. C'était aussi une résidence secondaire bien entretenue, malgré la faible fréquentation du propriétaire. Ce dernier ayant un appartement principale au cœur d'une grande ville, il venait seulement pour se ressourcer dans ce coin perdu, loin de l'agitation du monde. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, faite d'un bois épais et résistant aux intempéries, et tourna la clé. Bien que l'intérieur de la maisonnée avait une légère odeur de renfermé, dû à tout ce temps passé avec les ouvertures closes, le propriétaire inspirant profondément, se gorgeant de l'air présent dans l'entrée. Il aimait bien cette odeur particulière qu'ont les choses gardées dans un petit coin secret : l'odeur de renfermé. Pour lui, il avait l'impression que c'était l'odeur des souvenirs, qui étaient renfermés dans ses objets de valeur sentimentales. Ainsi découvert à la lumière et à l'air libre, ils permettaient de ravir les yeux et sensibiliser les narines, pour trouver un chemin dans les mémoires.

Ce chalet était, pour lui, un lieu chargé de souvenirs. Du sol au plafond, la maison avait été marquée à vie dans la mémoire du propriétaire. Il n'avait pourtant pas grandi ici, sa maison d'enfance était détruite depuis bien longtemps, mais elle y ressemblait fortement et rassemblait tout ses souvenirs, tant vieux que récents.

Il déambula dans le salon, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres pour laisser pénétrer la lumière du soleil de fin de journée. L'un des rayons illumina une commode remplie de livres et décorée de cadres photos, attiré par l'éclat soudain du meuble, le propriétaire s'en rapprocha. Les photos représentaient des scènes de vie sur lui, sa famille et ses amis. À deux, à trois, à quatre ou à bien plus, toutes les personnes montraient à quel point elles étaient importantes pour lui, autant dans les moments joyeux que dans les tristes. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais cette commode illustrait bien tout ses souvenirs, dans cette étalage photographique.

Poursuivant son installation, le propriétaire monta à l'étage pour aménager sa chambre. Cette partie de la maison était un coin un peu plus intime et privé de lui-même. Bien sûr que cette pièce avait son lot de souvenirs, mais elle était aussi un refuge et un véritable reflet de sa personnalité. Habillée aux couleurs de son drapeau, elle présentait tout ce qu'il aimait dès le premier coup d'œil. Un poster par-ci, une figurine par-là, une peluche dans un coin, un maillot dans l'autre... En rentrant dans cette chambre, on pouvait savoir qui était la personne qui y habitait. Même la vue sur l'arbre national qui poussait dans le jardin finissait de préciser ce décor.

Sentant la faim pointer après une longue journée en voiture, le propriétaire décida de redescendre à la cuisine. Sur le court chemin du retour, il remarqua des petits éléments qui rappelait le passage de certains invités. Un livre oublié par mégarde, une légère entaille dans un meuble faite par son frère, une bouteille offerte pour un évènement particulier, un habit emprunté patientant dans un coin... Tout ses souvenirs eut le don de le faire sourire.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'attarda aux fourneaux pour se préparer son plat préféré : une spécialité de chez lui. Tout en cuisinant, il repensa à ces nombreuses personnes qui ont tellement marquées sa vie au point de faire ce qui l'était aujourd'hui, et ces même personnes continuent encore de le suivre et de le faire évoluer. Quelle chance il avait d'être si bien entouré, même si tout n'avait pas était rose.

Quand son goûter fût prêt, le propriétaire se prépara un chocolat chaud bien garni, et parti avec une assiette et les indispensables de son dessert sur la petite terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison. De là, il pût admirer le grand arbre centenaire du jardin, ainsi que le paysage splendide orné de montagnes qui se profilaient dans le proche horizon. Le soleil, maintenant couchant, embellissait ce spectacle en ravivant de sa lumière les couleurs de l'automne qui teintaient les feuilles caduques du grand arbre.

Se perdant dans ses pensées et dans cette contemplation, il en oublia presque sa boisson et son casse-croûte arrosé généreusement d'un sirop sucré. Se fût son ours de compagnie, assis à ses côtés, qui le réveilla de ses songes éveillés, en lui posant une question.

 _-Who are you?_

- _I'm Canada_. Répondit le propriétaire.

* * *

 **Aha! Vous vous en doutiez pas, hein (c'est pas comme si je le balançais presque sur les toits ^^'...)?**

 **En fait, à cause de mon manque d'inspiration, j'ai essayé de combler un peu avec le peu d'idées que j'avais ^^'... Donc c'est pour ça si, au début, on a l'impression que mon personnage préféré c'est une maison ou des souvenirs XD (ça m'a un peu fait cet effet là, quand je l'ai écris). J'ai essayé de laisser du suspense et de mettre quelques petits indices sur le personnage, jusqu'à la fin, mais... j'ai l'impression que c'est pas très subtile ou très flagrant. ^^'**

 **Dites** **moi ce vous en avez pensé. Ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review, même une très petite, je vous jure que ça fait du bien à la tête et au cœur. :3**


	3. World Cup

**Encore plus difficile pour trouver l'inspiration! ^^'**

 **En fait ça devrait être simple, mais comme on est le 3 Octobre et que c'est le jour de la réunification de l'Allemagne, je voulais faire un truc sur lui, sauf que... La dernière coupe du monde ne s'est pas bien passé pour lui. ^^' Donc on va improviser!**

 **Thème : World Cup**

 **Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz est à Hetalia. Euh... non, c'est l'inverse. ^^'**

* * *

Il avait tout vu, tout jusqu'au bout. Malgré les échecs cuisants de l'équipe allemande à son entrée en compétition, Gilbert était resté à Moscou pour profiter du reste du spectacle. Son frère, lui, avait vite fait de faire ses bagages pour un retour à Berlin anticipé, plus tôt que prévu. Les deux germaniques étaient, bien sûr, tout aussi enragés, déçus et effondrés l'un que l'autre. Mais le cadet, incapable de contenir sa rancœur, avait décidé de s'éloigner de l'évènement tandis que l'aîné avait choisi, de son plein gré, de rester.

Ludwig s'en allait les poings serrés, et Gilbert restait la mâchoire crispée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés ainsi, avec autant d'émotion. D'autant plus ironique que la coupe du monde de football se déroulait dans la capitale russe, et qu'Allemagne repartait chez lui. Ce qui changeait de la dernière fois, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles Prusse était resté.

Loin d'être sous la contrainte, c'était un véritable choix qu'il avait fait. Même si il n'y apprécié guère la ville en elle-même, les nations restantes de la coupe du monde étaient des personnes importantes pour lui, que son awesome lui se devait de soutenir et d'encourager, au plus près possible. Non plus sur le terrain mais maintenant dans les gradins, en place VIP s'il vous plaît, Gilbert avait assisté à tout les matchs importants de ce mondial.

Le Prussien avait naturellement privilégié les rencontres de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais n'avait pas non plus manqué les matchs de leurs potentiels adversaires. Ainsi il avait aussi pu observer le jeu de Russie, Angleterre, Portugal, Belgique, Croatie, Brésil, Argentine... Et plus Prusse observait des rencontres, plus il trouvait ces dernières intéressantes et attendait avec grande impatience la finale.

Cette coupe du monde était bien plus impressionnante que les précédentes...

Quelle ne fût pas sa déception quand il vit son meilleur ami espagnol se faire éliminer puis le Japonais, tout deux aux portes de la demi-finale. Antonio trouva rapidement une épaule sur qui pleurer en sa awesome personne; il avait bien fait de rester. Mais à la différence de Gilbert, Espagne retourna vite dans son pays, pour des affaires politiques urgentes. C'est avec un malin plaisir que Prusse assista à la défaite de Russie, par l'un de ses anciens protégés qui plus est, sur son propre terrain. Il eût une petite pensée pour l'Espagnol, qui devait se sentir vengé. L'albinos avait observé avec une certaine tension le match entre France et Belgique, et s'en souviendra comme l'un des matchs les plus mémorables de cette coupe, avec évidemment le match France contre Argentine. Quand Brésil et Argentine s'était fait battre par le Français, cela avait eu le don de leur clouer le bec et de soulageait le Prussien. On n'allait pas se le cacher, mais bien qu'ils soient très sympathiques, ces deux là pouvaient déclencher une Troisième Guerre Mondiale si on avait le malheur de prononcer "Allemagne" et "foot" dans la même phrase.

Pour en revenir à ce match France contre Belgique, Gilbert avait été plus que surpris de la puissance de l'équipe belge mais encore plus enthousiasme de la victoire française, qui propulsait son meilleur ami au haut rang de la finale, donnant une chance à celui-ci de remporter la coupe. Il aurait adoré que la finale se déroule entre Francis et Arthur, ne serait ce que pour le plaisir d'être du côté ennemi de l'Anglais, mais ce dernier s'était fait prendre au dépourvu par le jeu croate, bien plus imprévisible et déterminé que le sien. Malgré son élimination et sa deuxième défaite face à la Belgique, Angleterre fit comme Prusse et resta voir la finale. Probablement voulait-il voir, si son rival de toujours était capable d'obtenir le titre de champion du monde en foot.

C'était à côté de l'Anglais et supportant l'équipe française que Gilbert avait assisté à cette finale de coupe du monde 2018. Il s'était peint la figure aux couleurs drapeau français, ne faisant jamais dans la demi mesure, et en agitait un grand, qu'il avait déniché quelque part. Arthur soutenait aussi France mais moins démonstrativement que l'albinos, ce dernier remarqua que l'Anglais portait un badge et un bracelet en caoutchouc où figuraient le drapeau français.

Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, Prusse ne pût retenir un cri de joie destiné à son meilleur ami. Dans l'effusion du moment, Angleterre le suivit même si, intérieurement, il se maudissait pour avoir été éjecté de la compétition par un finaliste et non par le champion du monde. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé la faire, cette finale...

Une fois la finale finie et les félicitations, bien méritées, données à Francis, Gilbert rentra à Berlin. Arrivé chez lui, il averti son frère de sa venue de manière toujours aussi awesome, c'est-à-dire en claquant bruyamment la porte en l'ouvrant et en criant très fort. Le Prussien avait l'impression d'être parti depuis longtemps, alors que cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, en si peu de temps... Cherchant Ludwig, il le trouva attablé comme à son habitude à son bureau, en train de s'occuper d'une quelconque paperasse.

-Yo! West! Alors ça va?

-J'ai appris pour la finale. Lui répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Même parti de la coupe du monde, Allemagne n'avait toujours pas vraiment digéré son élimination, et bien qu'il ait voulu se détacher de tout ça, le monde entier ne cessait de lui le lui rappelait. Lors de leurs appels réguliers, Prusse avait souvent senti la rancœur de son frère, et plusieurs fois avait hésité à lui porter soutien en Allemagne. Le voir toujours aussi en détresse qu'à son départ lui faisait un peu mal, et il s'en voulait de ne pas être finalement rentré pour le réconforter.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, le blond se retourna pour faire face à son aîné. Il affichait une expression énigmatique, mais sa réponse clarifia les choses.

-Il l'a bien mérité... sa deuxième étoile.

En vérité, Allemagne avait réussi à accepter sa défaite, bien qu'il ait fallu attendre la finale pour ça. Tout le monde ne cessait de parler de la coupe, tout autour de lui, et par dépit et curiosité il avait regardé la finale. En voyant les deux équipes s'affrontaient avec tellement de hargne et de détermination, à se dépasser, Ludwig avait finalement compris pourquoi il avait échoué. Inconsciemment, l'Allemand s'était reposé sur ses lauriers d'or et s'était senti en une confiance tellement grande, qu'il en avait oublié sa détermination. Les équipes ayant plus de motivation que lui, il avait alors été dépassé par ces dernières, à cause d'un mauvais état d'esprit. À la différence de l'équipe française, qui avait su briller pour son mental d'acier et sa capacité physique; elle avait amplement mérité sa deuxième étoile.

Surpris par la profonde sagesse de cette courte phrase prononcée par l'Allemand, Prusse ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Même éloigné de lui et avec un moral à la baisse, son petit frère avait réussi à surpasser cette épreuve humiliante, à comprendre ses erreurs, et à repartir du bon pied. Gilbert aimait beaucoup jouer les grands frères protecteurs, même si il savait que ce dernier n'avait autant plus besoin de lui qu'avant, il était toujours fier de ce que pouvait accomplir Allemagne seul. Qu'est ce que les enfants grandissent vite...

À ceci, le Prussien répondit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il l'a mérité. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on aura plus de chance la prochaine fois. Kesesesese~!

- _Ja, Brüder_.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant, l'aîné avec un grand sourire et le cadet avec un petit sourire discret. Effectivement, cette coupe du monde avait été beaucoup plus intéressante; elle leur avait rappelés de grandes leçons de la vie.

Ce moment fût interrompu par un appel de France, qui était venu se pavaner de sa victoire auprès d'Allemagne, rien que pour le plaisir de l'énerver. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais...

* * *

 **Ouf! Bon, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire en sauvant les pots cassés. ^^'**

 **Et c'est bien parce que j'ai réussi à parler de la victoire de France, mais aussi d'Allemagne. Je plutôt contente de moi sur ce coup là. ^^ En fait, j'ai eu une illumination awesome en pensant à Gilbert. XD Qui dit Prurpu (ne jugez pas les surnoms), dit BTT et dit aussi Allemagne. Une pierre, deux coups! ^^ _Danke_ , Prurpru.  
**

 **Normalement, pour le prochain j'ai déjà quelques idées donc en théorie je devrais moins galéré. ^^**

 **Comme d'hab, une review ça fait du bien pour le moral de la tête et pour l'émotion du cœur! :3**


	4. National flower

**Cette fois-ci, j'ai dû l'écrire un peu en retard (comparé à d'habitude), mais j'espère avoir fait quelque chose de bien.**

 **À tout en bas! ^^  
**

 **Thème : National flower**

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Hetalia, donc je ne me fais pas de fric dessus. Cette œuvre est à Himaruya Hidekaz (le grand génie).**

* * *

L'emblème floral d'un pays était, généralement, quelque chose de tellement symbolique qu'il en devenait parfois sacré, intouchable mais surtout personnel. Sauf la sienne. Les fleurs nationales étaient propres à chaque pays, et avait une symbolique mystérieuse, qu'il fallait déchiffrer pour parfois les comprendre. Sauf la sienne.

La fleur nationale des États-Unis était la rose.

Et encore, pouvait-on vraiment parler de fleur nationale, quand chaque états avaient son propre emblème floral? En tout cas, s'était la fleur qu'avait choisi Alfred.

Mais ce dernier n'avait plus le sentiment d'approuver cette décision...

Il avait choisi cette fleur, quand il était jeune, sous les conseils de son ancien tuteur, Arthur, car elle était aussi la fleur nationale de l'Angleterre. L'Américain se souvenait l'importance que l'Anglais accordait à cette fleur, et dans son enfance candide en avait fait un symbole national. Même en grandissant et après obtenu son indépendance face à l'Anglais, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de changer cet emblème floral, probablement par nostalgie de son enfance.

Alfred avait aussi appris, par "son deuxième père", que la rose représentait aussi l'amour, surtout quand celle-ci était rouge. En entendant cela, America y avait vu un sens à ses rêves héroïques: les héros répandaient l'amour et le bonheur et recevaient en retour de l'amour et du bonheur. De plus, il envoyait un subtile message à Angleterre qui, à l'époque, occupait une place privilégiée dans son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, l'Américain avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un complexe d'œdipe et ces sentiments envers Arthur s'étaient taris. Il avait aussi compris que c'était stupide d'avoir pris cette fleur pour son message, si même le pays de l'amour ne l'avait pas choisi. Même son frère, plus proche de Francis que lui, n'avait pas repris le lys ou la rose et affichait fièrement sa feuille d'érable, jusqu'à la mettre sur son drapeau. Matthew avait choisi un symbole fort, avec une véritable importance dans l'histoire et la culture canadienne, à la différence de lui. Si il l'aurait pu, Alfred aurait troqué sa rose pour une petite fleur bleue, qui avait plus de valeur sentimentale à ses yeux.

Mais peut-être qu'à bien y réfléchir, cette fleur nationale avait plus d'importance et d'histoire qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment de la nation en elle-même, mais de la personne. Au fond, cette rose avait toujours fait parti de la vie d'Alfred.

Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où il était enfant, jouant à cache près des rosiers d'Angleterre. Il se souvenait de la rose que portait le Français quand il l'avait surpris, par mégarde, avec l'Anglais en plein acte. Il se souvenait d'une dispute avec son frère, où ce dernier lui avait envoyé une rose pour se faire pardonner. Il se souvenait de sa première réunion internationale et de son costume, accompagné d'une rose dans la poche de sa veste. Il se souvenait que Angleterre entretenait toujours ses rosiers, et s'était même tatoué cette fleur. Il se souvenait que France continuait de porter cette rose pour cacher son entrejambe, et utiliser toujours la symbolique de cette fleur. Il se souvenait que Canada conservait la rose pour une occasion spéciale, et que sa signification était importante pour lui. Il se souvint que son peuple en avait fait un symbole incontournable des États-Unis et n'hésitaient pas à l'utiliser pour chaque grand évènement, montrant ainsi leur unité et leur force.

En fin de compte, la rose était bien plus qu'un symbole national. C'était aussi un connecteur qui rassemble les gens où qu'ils soient, par la volonté de suivre ce message qu'elle transmet. Mais surtout, c'était un fil conducteur de sa vie à lui, de Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

 **Pfiou! J'ai réussi à le faire dans les temps.**

 **À savoir, petite anecdote inutile de l'auteur ^^', j'ai fini d'écrire ce drabbles à 23h. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le faire demain. ^^' Sauf que j'aimerais garder mon rythme d'écriture actuel.**

 **Voilà, sinon oui c'était 100% FACE Family celui là. Beh en même temps, dès qu'on parle de fleurs dans Hetalia, j'ai toujours l'épisode de Davie qui me revient en tête (OUUUUIIIIIIIIN! ;w;). Donc, j'ai parlé d'America et de sa rose. Et, je sais pas vous mais moi, j'imagine bien le tatouage d'Angleterre avec une belle rose, pas vous? ^^  
**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, avec une review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en lire, ça fait du bien à la tête et au coeur. :3**


	5. Friendship

**C'est que le 5ème, et c'est déjà le 1er que j'écris hors du rythme que je m'étais prévu ^^' (Eh beh bravo... Quel boulet!). J'ai vraiment un gros problème avec le temps d'écriture. ^^'**

 **B** **on sinon pour celui-là... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je base toujours ces drabbles sur différentes personnes, jamais deux fois la même.**

 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse profiter!**

 **Thème : Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia est à Himaruya Hidekaz, point. **

* * *

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu.

- _Vee,_ _s_ -s _i_. M-moi aussi, je s-suis content d'être là.

Assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Russie avait invité Veneziano à déjeuner avec lui. Il était rare que le Russe invite d'autres personnes et qu'elles répondent présentes à l'invitation, c'était d'autant plus surprenant que l'Italien n'était pas la personne qu'il fréquentait le plus. Ne voulant pas le froisser, Ivan avait plutôt opté pour un repas plus convivial qu'une grande réception, se basant sur le peu de choses qu'il savait des goûts de Feliciano. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient sur la terrasse d'un bon restaurant en plein centre de Moscou. Le Russe était confortablement installé dans son siège et détendu, alors que l'Italien semblait un peu nerveux et était tendu, le dos raide, sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise. Demanda Russie, un peu inquiet de voir son invité aussi stressé.

-N-non! J-j'ai juste un p-peu froid. Répondit Feliciano, alors qu'il semblait effectivement trembler un petit peu.

-Si tu veux, on peut demander à changer de table.

-Non, ça i-ira. J'ai pris des v-vêtements chauds e-et je vais m'y habituer.

-Bon... Si tu le dis.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi. Regardant la carte distraitement, Ivan réfléchissait à tout ça. Il se douter bien que le froid n'était qu'une excuse et que Veneziano était plus intimidé par sa présence plus que le temps le dérangeait, Russie le voyait même jeter quelque coups d'œil nerveux vers lui, par dessus sa carte.

-Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, tu me le dire. Tenta le Russe, en relançant la discussion.

- _Grazie_. _Vee_ , je regarde la carte en anglais pour l'instant.

La conversation allait être difficile... Bien que l'Italien était toujours d'humeur bavarde, aujourd'hui il semblait se refermer subitement. En son for intérieur, Russie en était, en quelque sorte, blessé que le brun ne s'ouvre pas lui. Le serveur pris rapidement leurs commandes, et là, il fallait vraiment trouvé un sujet de conversation. Sinon ce silence gênant n'en finirait jamais, et ce n'est ce que souhaitait Ivan pour ce repas.

-Je voulais te remercier, pour m'avoir aidé la dernière fois. Dit le Russe.

-Pour le cadeau?

- _Дa_. Je n'y serais pas arriver sans toi, en plus _Египет (Yegipet)_ a beaucoup apprécier le cadeau, alors je voulais te remercier en t'invitant à déjeuner. _  
_

-Tu sais, ce n'était rien, je n'ai rien fais de spécial. _Vee_... Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour me remercier.

- _Да, да_. Je voulais te remercier comme il se doit. J'ai utilisé tout tes conseils, je ne suis pas très doué pour offrir des cadeaux, tu sais, fufufufu~.

Même si offrir une Kalachnikov à l'Égyptien n'était peut-être pas ce que Feliciano avait en tête, quand il lui avait dit "offre quelque chose que tu aimerais qu'on t'offre", mais le Russe avait l'air content, en fin de compte. Veneziano commença un peu à se détendre, rassurer des intentions de Russie. Ce dernier l'avait appelé un peu au dernier moment, et l'Italien ne savait pas du tout pour quoi. Du coup, il était très stressé à l'idée de se rendre au rendez-vous, sans en savoir les raisons.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inné. A force de se faire des amis et de s'offrir des cadeaux, on sait quoi leur offrir en retour. Tu t'es rapproché d' _Egitto_ , n'est-ce pas? Repris Veneziano, maintenant plus enclin à la conversation.

-Nos relations politiques se sont améliorées. Répondit Ivan, avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

-Et en se concerne la personne, vous êtes ami maintenant, non?

-La personne? Eh bien... Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Il ne dit pas grand chose, en général.

-Mais c'est quand même ton ami, non? Toi, de ton point de vue, tu dois le savoir.

-Maintenant que je lui ai offert un cadeau, _да._

 _-_ Et tu connais un peu plus ses goûts? Vous voyez parfois? Vous discutez? Tu as confiance en lui?

-Je ne me préoccupes pas trop de ce genre de choses... Je me contente, généralement, d'offrir des cadeaux ou de frapper les autres, pour qu'ils deviennent mes amis, et ça marche.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se fait des amis! S'emporta l'Italien. Les amis sont des personnes qui nous sont chers, que l'on ne veut perdre pour rien au monde, si on les tape elles vont nous fuir. Même si elles disent oui, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, c'est de la soumission. L'amitié est quelque chose que l'on obtient avec de la confiance et du temps, on ne doit pas obliger personne à devenir notre ami.

Feliciano s'arrêta brutalement dans son discours. Dans son emportement, il avait contredit franchement la vision du Russe avec la sienne, sans penser aux conséquences. Il était certain qu'Ivan n'allait pas trop apprécier qu'on le contredise, et Veneziano recommença à avoir peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais à sa surprise, Russie sembla juste assez étonné et, après le léger passage d'une flamme ardente, son regard se voila d'une tristesse qui attira instinctivement la pitié de l'Italien.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en amitié... Dit simplement Ivan, sa voix empli de peine.

- _Vee..._ J-je suis désolé, de t'avoir dit ça! S-s'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas! Ne me frappe pas! Implora Feliciano, par réflexe et se remettant à trembler de plus belle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper. Tu as plus d'amis que moi, alors c'est normal que tu saches mieux que moi comment on se fait des amis. Répondit-il d'un ton plein de compréhension, qui exprimait le pardon.

- _Vee..._ T-tu n'as pas d'amis?...

-Pas beaucoup, je pensais en avoir mais... Plus maintenant. Murmura Ivan, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

L'Italien se rendit, alors, compte de la profonde solitude qui pesait sur les épaules de Russie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, non pas par choix mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas s'en faire. Apparemment, on ne lui avait pas appris la bonne manière pour se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un: frapper la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte était loin d'être la bonne façon de faire. Et de par ses manières peu orthodoxes, le Russe effrayait et faisait fuir tout le monde autour de lui, alors que celui-ci désirait seulement se faire des amis.

-Et si... Ça te dit que je t'apprenne comment te faire des amis? Proposa le brun.

-Hum? V-vraiment? Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr!

-Merci beaucoup.

- _Vee_ , de rien!

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on est amis, maintenant?

- _Si, amico!_

- _Cпасибо (Spasibo),_ fufufufu~ _,_ _друг (drug)!_

Pour la suite du repas, Italie et Russie apprirent à faire plus ample connaissance et à redécouvrir ce qu'était l'amitié.

* * *

 **Eh beh, bordel! Plus jamais, je me mets en retard comme ça pour ce recueil. C'est l'enfer, après, pour trouver le temps, l'inspiration et le moyen de tout faire surtout.**

 **Pour ce drabble, j'hésitais entre Russie et Veneziano et au final, je me suis que les deux ensemble ça irait bien. ^^ Au passage, j'ai pu ressortir l'épisode de la "Kalachnikov de l'amitié" (ne le cherchez pas dans l'anime, c'est un sketch écrit), que j'aime beaucoup. Parce que oui, on aime péter des gueules et faire la guerre avec les cadeaux qu'on nous offre! RUSSIA FUCK YEAH (*ahem*redescendons sur Terre). Non, plus sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup les interactions entre personnages qui n'ont pas forcément de liens historiques ou amicales entre eux, ce que j'appelle les associations improbables (ce qui peut déboucher sur ships de l'Enfer parfois XD).  
**

 **Sinon beh, comme d'hab, une review pour le coeur et l'esprit! :3**


	6. Traditional Food

**Bon! Je vais penser à reprendre sérieusement mon rythme d'écriture "habituel", parce que ça va vite être beaucoup trop galère à gérer comme ça (déjà que ça l'est pas mal ^^').**

 **J'ai grand chose à dire là-dessus, sinon que j'espère vous aimerez. ^^**

 **Petite info: Mei=Taïwan**

 **Thème : Traditional Food**

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas Hetalia, demandez à Hima-Papa pour l'avoir (vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je suis pas sûr que ça marche ^^').**

* * *

Yao adorait faire des repas de famille chez lui. Il avait cette nostalgie du temps passé, de l'époque où les autres nations asiatiques n'étaient que des bambins gambadant dans sa maison. La vérité est que le brun verrait toujours ces nations, maintenant indépendantes, comme les petits enfants qu'il avait élevé. Ces repas de familles servaient alors à les rassembler tous ensemble dans la grande maison, dans la province de Shanghaï, où ils avaient grandi. Mais qui disait repas de famille, disait aussi besoin de sustenter tout le monde, et quand cela concernait toute une bande de jeunes gens à l'appétit monstre, il fallait prévoir de bonnes quantités. C'est pour cela, que Chine s'attabla à la cuisine dès les premières lueurs du jour.

N'étant pas un amateur en cuisine, le Chinois savait étaler tous ses talents aux fourneaux, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des plats traditionnels chinois. Du canard laqué aux rouleaux de printemps, en passant par beignets de crevettes et les nouilles sautées, Yao savait régalé les papilles de ses invités. Le brun était, cependant, catégorique pour ne révéler aucun éléments de ses recettes dont lui seul avait le secret, et ce depuis 4000 ans.

Chine avait l'habitude de faire un milliers de plats bien garnis, tous servis en même temps, afin que chacun puisse prendre de tout et la quantité qu'il souhaitait. Les Européens n'arrêta pas de l'énerver, en comparant sa façon de servir à celle des tapas. C'était lui qui avait inventé ce concept, bien avant son homologue espagnol, et les quantités étaient beaucoup plus importantes. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment toute la journée, pour faire tous ses plats en même temps, il décida de s'attaquer d'abord aux plats froids, comme les rouleaux de printemps, puis d'enchaîner sur ce qui était long à faire comme les pao ou brioches chinoises, très appréciées de Hong Kong.

La préparation de ses rouleaux se déroula à merveille, sans encombre, de même que les pao, en n'oubliant pas d'en faire des salés et des sucrés en variant la farce. Ce fût au moment de s'attaquer au riz cantonnais, que Yao crût faire une crise cardiaque: ses réserves de riz étaient proches de zéro! En panique, il partit rapidement au marché le plus proche, et ramena un gros sac de riz qui le ralentissait considérablement dans sa course à la montre et lui faisait mal au dos. Il n'était plus aussi jeune et robuste qu'autrefois... Mais une fois ce sac ramené à la maison, le Chinois se remit aussitôt à cuisiner, ne perdant aucune seconde.

Il ne lui restait plus que 3 heures 30 pour pouvoir tout faire, et ce n'était pas assez, Chine se dépêcher! Le brun détestait quand on le pressait, en particulier quand il cuisinait. Ce genre de chose méritait qu'on s'y attarde pour les faire, il fallait du temps pour donner le goût et la forme que l'on voulait à un aliment, on ne devait pas faire ça avec précipitation, sans réfléchir, en appliquant bêtement une recette lambda. Ce qu'America n'avait apparemment pas compris quand il avait créer tous ces fast-food, mais en même temps quand on regardait qui l'avait élevé, ses goûts gustatifs n'étaient pas difficile à comprendre.

Enfin, bref, retournons à nos fourneaux. Le brun était d'ailleurs en train de finir de préparer son canard laqué, qu'il enfourna. En attendant que ce dernier finisse de cuire, il se mit à réaliser des beignets de porcs et de crevettes, sachant que Taïwan les aimait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle passait ses journées avec Vietnam. Chine espérait que Mei n'inviterai pas son amie, la Vietnamienne ne portait pas vraiment le Chinois dans son cœur et c'était loin de s'arranger. L'ambiance risquait d'être tendue si elle venait. Revenant à la réalité, Yao s'aperçut que son huile à frire s'épuiser rapidement et qu'il n'en n'aurait pas assez pour faire autant de beignets qu'il en aurait souhaité, et vu l'heure, il n'aurait pas, non plus, le temps de faire un aller-retour au marché. A contrecœur, il décida de réduire le nombre de ses beignets, ça ne lui plaisait pas mais le brun savait qu'il pouvait se rattraper ailleurs. Espérons juste que ses invités ne soient pas trop gourmands en beignets...

Finalement, à peu près dans les temps, Yao finit de faire les nouilles sautées et le porc sauce aigre douce, et pu alors nettoyer sa cuisine. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attendre les autres, en rangeant le salon. Regardant l'heure, le Chinois remarqua que ses invités avaient un petit peu de retard, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel étant donné que Japon ou Macao étaient des personnes qui préféraient généralement arrivés en avance. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidés de partir tous ensemble, et qu'ils ont dû attendre quelques retardataires... Chine réfléchissait à cela tout en époussetant quelques coussins, soudain, en soulevant l'un d'entre eux, il trouva son portable. Cela faisait depuis hier soir qu'il le cherchait, et étant éteint il n'avait pas pu le trouver en s'appelant; il était tout simplement là sous un coussin. De plus, en ayant perdu son téléphone, il avait oublié de rappeler ses invités du repas de famille d'aujourd'hui. Il s'empressa alors d'allumer son portable et de les appeler.

Dès qu'il ouvrit son téléphone, ce fût une vague de déception et de colère qui s'abattit sur le brun. Tous les messages n'étaient que des excuses, pour dire que ses invités ne pourraient pas venir au repas de famille. Corée disait avoir fait une fête et s'était réveillé très tard, Macao était apparemment en déplacement au Portugal, Japon devait finir un travail urgent, Taïwan avait oublié et était allé passé une semaine chez Vietnam et Hong Kong n'avait absolument aucune excuse. Là Yao se senti abandonné par sa propre famille, il savait qu'ils étaient grands depuis longtemps mais ils pouvaient bien venir le voir et partager un moment avec lui. Accablé et très en colère, il se surprit à lâcher:

-Bande d'ingrats! Je ne vous ai pas éduqués comme ça!

Demain, il irait leur rendre une petite visite à chacun, en particulier à Hong Kong qui n'avait aucune excuse valable. On ne faisait pas ce genre de coup à un pays de plus de 4000 ans qui vous a élevé qui plus est, non mais! Mais pour l'instant, Chine se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir manger toute cette nourriture seul.

* * *

 **Voilà! Je penserais qu'il serait plus court, mais finalement j'étais inspirée. ^^ Même si, j'ai pas arrêter de parler de bouffe et Chine qui cuisine ^^' je suis sûre que vous avez faim maintenant. En tout cas, maintenant, je veux manger chinois. ^^'**

 **D'ailleurs, je vous recommande fortement les brioches chinoises (ou pao, je l'ai découvert sous ce nom). C'est une spécialité chinoise, mais on en mange beaucoup en Asie du Sud-Est aussi où ils sont plus sucrés que salés, à la différence du reste de la Chine. Voilà, c'est à tomber, pour tout les amateurs de cuisine chinoise je recommande. ^^**

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas qu'une review, fait toujours plaisir, et ça fait du bien à la tête et au cœur. :3**


	7. Children Young version

**Je sens que je vais arrêter de me plaindre sur le temps que je mets à écrire (je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi même). ^^'**

 **Et bien sûr, vu le thème, je n'ai pas voulu parler du Chibi le plus connu de Hetalia (beh oui voyons!). Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. ^^**

 **Thème** **: Children/Young version**

 **Disclaimer** **: J'arrête pas de le dire, mais je n'ai aucun droit sur Hetalia, seul Himaruya Hidekaz a tous les droits dessus.**

* * *

Dague et bouclier en main, Berwald arpentait la forêt enneigée. Il était parti très tôt ce matin, avant ses camarades vikings, pour explorer le territoire inconnu qui s'étendait au delà du lac où il avait établi son campement. Lui et ses compagnons avaient l'habitude de partir de l'autre côté, vers la mer, étant donné qu'il était difficile de passer à travers les arbres à plusieurs. Mais la curiosité du viking suédois n'avait cessé de grandir, et un matin l'avait même réveillé pour le pousser à découvrir la forêt. Il déambulait actuellement entre les hauts sapins, recouverts d'une neige épaisse, à la recherche d'une quelconque trouvaille ou même de gibier. La forêt, toute de blanc vêtue, ne semblait pas s'être encore réveillé, à la différence du Suédois qui désespérait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Soudain, il entendit un cri très aigu, comme un appel à l'aide, apparemment quelqu'un était en danger. Suède décida d'aider cette personne, en suivant les cris. Plus il se rapprochait et plus il entendait aussi des grognements sourds d'animal ; la personne devait vraiment être en grand danger. Le blond arriva à pas feutrés, sur les lieux de la scène, derrière un rocher, dans le dos de la bête. Il vit alors que l'animal s'avérait être un énorme ours brun enragé, et le jeune garçon tenant une lance et tremblant comme une feuille « la demoiselle en détresse ». Le garçon, en déduisit le viking en voyant ses cheveux courts blonds, affichait un visage tordu par la terreur, jusque dans ses yeux bleus, surtout dégagé une certaine aura. Dans sa vie, le Suédois n'avait rencontré que deux personnes qui partageaient cette particularité avec lui, et il semblait que cet enfant en était doté aussi, ce en faisait une personne spéciale à ses yeux.

Perdu dans ses pensées et déconcentré de la scène, Berwald ne revint à la réalité que quand l'ursidé brisa la lance du garçon d'un puissant coup de patte. Le viking n'hésita pas à intervenir et s'interposa entre la bête et l'enfant, brandissant son épée et son bouclier en position de combat. L'ours eût une demi-seconde de pause, surpris par l'arrivé d'une deuxième personne, ce qui suffit à Suède pour le frapper sur tout largeur de son museau. L'animal se mit à rugir de rage et de douleur, et fonça sur les deux nations pour se venger. Le Suédois agrippa fermement le bras du garçon, l'entraîna dans sa fuite, et le lâcha sans ménagement dans les buissons épineux pour le mettre en sécurité. L'ursidé se retourna furieusement, et chargea à nouveau sur Berwald qui se décala sur la droite, en visant le flanc de la bête. Seulement cette dernière anticipa le déplacement du viking et le leva la patte droite, pour lui asséner un violent coup. Le blond eût à peine le temps de se défendre avec son bouclier, mais sa protection fût brisée et projetée sous la puissance du monstre et les griffes de l'ours s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son avant-bras. La douleur causée par l'attaque de l'animal arracha un grognement au Suédois mais les dents serrées, il tenta tout de même d'atteindre son objectif avec sa dague. En se reculant d'urgence, il remarqua la profonde entaille qui teintait de rouge le flanc de la bête. Les deux combattants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant une faille. Blessé et sans protection, Suède était clairement en désavantage, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout et surtout réussir, sinon c'était la mort assurée pour lui et le garçon.

L'ours chargea sur le blond, qui l'imita aussitôt, sa dague à son côté Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'ursidé, le viking releva d'un coup son arme et d'un mouvement de bras trancha le visage de l'animal, au niveau de ses yeux, faisant jaillir le sang. La bête, maintenant aveugle, et rugit plus furieusement et plus sauvagement que dernièrement, plus enragé que jamais. Profitant de ce moment, Berwald planta sa dague dans le cou de l'ours, et senti même la jugulair se fendre sous sa frappe. Quand ce dernier retira son arme, le sang jaillit comme un fontaine et l'animal s'effondra par soubresauts, en poussant un râle étouffé, puis finit par s'immobiliser, raide mort.

Soufflant un coup et essuyant sa lame, le Suédois regarda la bête morte quelques instants avant de se retournant vers le garçon, toujours dans les buissons épineux. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé empêtré et bloqué par les nombreuses épines, qui avaient trouaient ses vêtements et agressaient sa peau, il essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de là, mais ne faisait que s'emmêler encore plus. Suède s'approcha de l'enfant, sans rien dire, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider s'extraire des buissons. Un peu perdu et n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, le garçon prit la main du viking qui le tira d'un seul coup des épines.

L'enfant fit face alors à son sauveur, qui était plus grand que lui et qui le regardait d'un air très neutre, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Ce visage froid et inexpressif inquiéta grandement le garçon qui se demandait si il avait vraiment eu de la chance d'être sauvé par cet inconnu, qui partageait la même aura que lui. Mais en toute politesse, l'enfant remercia le viking de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Suède regarda le garçon, sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit, et se contenta de continuer à le détailler. Le blond hésitait à définir le sexe de l'enfant comme masculin, au vu de ses traits très fins, presque féminins. Ses vêtements, bien qu'un peu abîmé par les épines, étaient très particulier, qui surprit Berwald. L'étranger portait une cape bleu pâle, par dessus un simple gilet de cuir et une tunique blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, il portait aussi au cou un ruban rouge avec un nœud semblable à une rose. Au vu de ces habits, le garçon ne devait certainement pas être un viking. Il continuait toujours à parler dans sa langue étrange, pleine de « a », de « ou », de « i », mais le Suédois ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il disait. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de parler à son sauveur, l'enfant arrêta de parler dans le vide.

Tout d'un coup, le garçon poussa un petit cri, voyant la manche gauche de Suède tachée de sang. Affolé, il essaya de lui faire comprendre, avec des gestes, de rester ici et parti chercher des plantes médicinales, tandis que Berwald le regardait avec interrogation. Le garçon revint très vite les bras charger de brins d'herbes en tout genre, et s'accroupit près d'une pierre pour écraser et mélanger ses plantes. Le Suédois s'approcha de lui, par curiosité, désireux de voir ce qu'il concoctait. Voyant l'ombre du viking se rapprocher de lui, l'enfant releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec ce dernier qui le fixait de son regard impénétrable. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, alors que l'autre conservait son air inexpressif, mais se ressaisit et proposa au Suédois de s'asseoir sur à côté de lui, en tapotant l'herbe. Le plus grand accepta, tout en observant avec attention les gestes de l'étranger.

Quand la mixture fût prête, l'enfant se tourna vers Suède, releva sa manche et révéla la plaie aux yeux des deux nations. Le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler, mais elle demeurait très profonde et devait vite être pris en charge, c'était déjà un miracle que le bras n'eut pas été arraché. Le garçon entrepris alors de soigner son sauveur, en gage de remerciement, et lui appliqua cet étrange mélange végétal. De son côté, Berwald ne broncha pas et fût même étonné de ressentir une légère fraîcheur, au contact de cette pommade naturelle au lieu d'une désagréable douleur.

L'enfant continua de parler, tout en appliquant son remède, en espérant sortir son sauveur de son mutisme, en le questionnant, mais rien à faire. Alors, il décida une approche différente ; il désigna plusieurs fois sa poitrine en répétant son prénom en boucle. A force de répétition, le Suédois finit par comprendre que ce geste et ce mot signifier que le garçon voulait lui dire son nom, Tino. Quand l'étranger eût finit de le soigner, le blond décida de faire pareil. Suède ne parlait quasiment jamais, et encore moins aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais cet enfant lui avait confié son prénom et l'avait soigné, il lui devait au moins ça. Une fois son prénom révélé, Tino (puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi) afficha un air un peu surpris, peut-être à cause de sa voix un peu grave pour un enfant aussi jeune, mais se repris vite en continuant à déblatérer dans son charabia.

Puis, il se leva et parti tout en parlant dans sa langue incompréhensible pour le viking. Ce dernier attendit un bon moment, avant de se lever à son tour et de récupérer les restes de son bouclier, fendu en deux. En se penchant, pour le ramasser, il remarqua que la mixture du garçon avait étonnement bien marché et qu'une croûte s'était déjà formé à quelques endroits de la plaie. Berwald sourit du regard en repensant à son guérisseur bavard, qui s'en était allé. Il avait un visage vraiment mignon. Ramassant les débris de son bouclier, le blond repartit vers son campement, où ses compagnons de voyage devaient sûrement s'inquiéter pour lui. Suède laissait peut-être le garçon derrière lui, mais il saurait où le retrouver.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après le départ du Suédois, Tino revint là où il l'avait laissé avec une couronne de fleurs dans les mains. En voyant son sauveur parti, il fût très déçu et un peu triste, il pensait s'être fait un nouvel ami et voulait vraiment lui offrir cette couronne. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que celui-ci reviendrait un jour…

* * *

 **Comparé aux autres celui-là est vraiment long !** **Limite, on dirait un headcanon sur la rencontre de Suède et Finlande. ^^**

 **En fait, je pense que la longueur est surtout d** **ue** **à toute** **s** **les idées et les descriptions qui me sont passés par la tête, pendant que j'écrivais. Et encore, je pense qu'il aurait été encore plus long, si j'avais pas dû recommencer les trois premiers paragraphes parce que la sauvegarde a** **vait** **planté (oui, c'est très très TRÈS rageant et démoralisant de tout recommencer à** **18h) !** **Mais bon, je pense que ça donne quelque chose de pas mal. ^^**

 **Dites le moi si vous avez aimez, par une review, j'en aurais bien besoin pour la tête et le cœur, honnêtement pour celui là. :3**


	8. Fashion

**Niveau manque d'inspiration, on fait fort là. ^^' Ce thème ne m'inspire absolument rien! J'ai 2 ou 3 personnages que je peux potentiellement sortir, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire avec. Donc... par le pouvoir de l'improvisation! XD**

 **Thème : Fashion**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hima-Papa.**

* * *

"J'en peux plus..." Soupira intérieurement Lituanie.

Aujourd'hui, il avait accepté de passer la journée avec Feliks, pensant passer une après-midi tranquille chez le Polonais. Seulement, ce dernier avait oublié de le prévenir qu'il voulait surtout aller faire l'inauguration de ce nouveau centre commercial à Varsovie, et qu'il avait besoin de son (trop) fidèle Lituanien préféré pour lui porter ses sacs. Ainsi, Toris déambulait de magasins en magasins, les bras à chaque fois plus chargés de sacs, remplis de vêtements en tout genre. Pologne était du style à acheter un vêtement, car il le trouvait sur l'instant beau, mais finissait par ne jamais le porter à cause du temps inadapté ou par lassitude. Ce qui énervait et fatiguait grandement le Lituanien, dont les bras soutenaient un poids conséquent.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans une énième boutique de vêtements et que le blond regardait quel nouvel article il pourrait acheter, Toris entendit des voix familières.

-Regarde Lovino, tu la trouve pas sympa, cette chemise?

-Elle est horrible! Tu as cru que j'allais porter ça?! T'as vraiment des goûts de _merda_!

Se retournant, Lituanie aperçut Espagne et Romano en pleine dispute sur le choix d'un vêtement. Il leur dit alors bonjour d'un signe, et en le voyant, l'Espagnol l'invita à venir les rejoindre.

-¡ _Holà, Lituania_! Comment ça va? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- _Sveiki_. Ça va bien, merci. J'accompagne Feliks dans son shopping. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites là? C'est plutôt loin de chez vous.

-Eh bien, à la base, on devait venir que la semaine prochaine, pour la réunion européenne, mais Lovi a entendu parler de l'inauguration de ce centre commercial, donc nous voilà.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _bastardo_!

-Dis donc, Liet! Appela Pologne, en rejoignant le petit groupe. Tu pourrais, genre, au moins me prévenir quand tu pars. Ça fait une heure que, genre, je parles tout seul.

-Désolé. S'excusa Toris.

-¡ _Holà, Polonia_! Salua Antonio.

- _Cześć_. Bon, je te disais, totalement, qu'est ce que tu me conseillerais entre la rose ou la fuchsia? Demanda le Polonais à Lituanie, en lui montra deux jupes.

-Mais... J'en sais rien.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux mettre avec, mais je te conseillerais la rose. Intervint Romano. Avec une chemise claire, ça t'irait très bien.

-Ah! C'est exactement ce que je me disais, aussi! S'enthousiasma Feliks.

Très vite, Romano et Pologne s'étaient trouvés en tant que "partenaire de shopping" et discutaient de fashion entre eux, oubliant complètement leur compagnons qui n'y comprenaient rien à la mode.

-Bon... On va prendre l'air? Demanda Espagne.

-Euh... Pourquoi pas.

-Les gars! On sort un peu, on vous attends juste devant le magasin.

-Ouais, ouais... Répondirent-ils ensemble, avant de retourner à leur passionnante discussion.

Au plus grand soulagement de Lituanie, les deux bruns trouvèrent rapidement un banc proche de la boutique, le Lituanien put alors soulager ses épaules du lourd poids qu'elles portaient.

-C'est fatiguant, hein? Dit Antonio, en voyant Toris soupirait.

-Oui. Je pense que je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

-Ah ça... Faut avoir de l'endurance et de la force, on dirait pas comme ça mais avec certains le shopping est un sport, jejejeje. Et sinon, tu en profites pas, toi aussi?

-Comment ça? Pour m'acheter des vêtements?

- _Sí_.

- _Ne_ , je n'y pense pas trop. Tu sais, j'ai déjà assez de vêtements pas trop mal, et puis bon la mode ce n'est pas mon truc. Et toi?

-Moi? J'achète parfois quelques vêtements quand j'en vois des sympas et pas chers, mais généralement j'achète mes habits pendant une journée avec Gilbert et Francis. Ils ont pas mal de conseils, sur les vêtements.

-J'imagine... Tu as quand même un style bien à toi, j'ai remarqué.

-Un peu. J'aime bien porter des habits assez classes, mais j'aime bien aussi porter des vêtements comme Desigual.

-Ah... Pologne m'avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette marque. C'est espagnol, non?

- _Claro_. Romano, aussi, n'aime pas trop. Dès que j'en met, il m'engueule à chaque fois et rase les murs, comme si il ne me connaissait pas.

-Je vois à peu près à quoi cela ressemble, mais je ne suis pas sûr... Je n'en ai jamais porté.

-Tu pourrais essayer, un jour. Même si tout le monde me dit que cette boutique devrait fermer et que je devrais arrêter d'en mettre, je trouve que ces vêtements sont sympas. Attends, je vais te montrer. Dit l'Espagnol, en sortant son téléphone.

Espagne montra alors à Toris, les photos de ces quelques achats chez Desigual.

-Ah... C'est très... original. Répondit le Lituanien, en regarda la photo d'une chemise haute en couleurs et un peu psychédélique.

-Tu as vu? J'aime beaucoup les motifs un peu arrondis et sans véritable forme. En plus, les couleurs sont assez tape-à-l'œil et ça rajoute de l'originalité.

Effectivement, "sans véritable forme" était surtout ce qui venait à l'esprit du Lituanien. Cette chemise n'avait aucun sens, et on aurait plutôt dit un tableau contemporain très abstrait représenté sur un vêtement. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Lituanie.

-Et... Tu en as beaucoup des habits comme ça? Demanda Toris, ne sachant quoi dire pour cacher son non-attirance pour ce vêtement.

-Euh... Pas mal... Je crois que je dois avoir une étagère remplie de vêtements comme celui là. Oh, tiens ils sont déjà sortis!

Sauvé par le gong. Le Polonais et l'Italien venait tout juste de terminer leurs achats, dans la boutique, chacun un gros sac à chaque bras.

-Qu'est ce vous étiez en train de faire ? Questionna Lovino.

-J'étais en train de lui montrer ce que j'avais acheté chez Desigual.

-Encore avec tes horreurs que tu appelles vêtements?! Mais, quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que c'est moche, _bastardo_?!

-Beh, moi je les aime bien. Répondit Espagne.

-Tiens, Liet! Dit Pologne, en lui tendant ses sacs et se désintéressant totalement de l'autre conversation. J'ai acheté plein de nouveaux habits.

-Mais, c'est que des vêtements de femme. Fit Lituanie, en jetant un coup d'œil dans les sacs.

-Et alors? C'est très à la mode. Genre, tu comprends rien à rien, Liet.

Ah non, ça c'est sûr. Toris ne comprendrait jamais rien à la mode.

* * *

 **Ouff... Je suis dans les temps!**

 **Bon, beh, honnêtement je suis un peu comme Lituanie, moi aussi je comprends rien à la mode. XD Donc écrire un truc sur le thème "fashion", c'était un petit peu mission impossible. ^^' En fait, j'hésitais à mettre 2pRomano pour ce drabble, mais j'attends un certain jour pour pouvoir sortir les 2ps. ^_- Donc, je me suis dit que Popo et Lovi seraient bien pour ça, en plus de leur 2 compagnons.**

 **J'ai fait mention de Desigual, mais en vrai, je sais pas si c'est autorisé de sortir une marque comme ça. ^^'**

 **Si vous avez la réponse ou même si vous avez aimé, une review serait grandement appréciée (Oh mon dieu, cette tournure de phrase XD). Les reviews sont de bons remèdes pour soigner la tête et le coeur. :3**


	9. Olympics

**Après 1 an de disparition, je reviens! \^o^/**

 **Je suis assez contente de reprendre les fanfics (assez doucement avec le "Inktober à l'écrit" pour l'instant), parce que j'avais pas mal de projet en tête qui me sont revenus pendant les vacances. Mais je sentais un peu que j'avais perdu la main, donc ce recueil est un bon moyen pour moi de m'y replonger ^^'.**

 **Je sais que c'est clairement pas mon recueil le plus lu, mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécirez mes drabbles et mes histoires en** **tout genre.**

 **Thème : Olympics**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, je ne l'ai pas inventé, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tout ce travail revient à Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

En tête de la course, sur la piste, témoin en main, America filait tel une flèche et laissait ses adversaires dans la poussière. Personne ne pourrait le rattraper à se stade là. Il entendait au loin la respiration haletante de ses concurrents, qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre son niveau. Il y avait juste un coureur qui pouvait prétendre à le dépasser : Russie.

Ce satané _commie_ le collait aux basques et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Une seconde d'inattention et ce serait la fin de la victoire pour l'Américain, alors sur la dernière ligne droite il accéléra mais le Russe en fit autant. Au final, il passèrent la ligne d'arrivée en même temps.

- _YEAH! I WIN_ ! Cria Alfred, emporté par sa joie.

- _Niet_. J'ai gagné. Répliqua Ivan.

- _No_ , c'est moi. Je suis sûr que tu t'es dopé, donc tu es disqualifié.

-Franchement, tu me crois capable de me doper juste pour une petite course de rien du tout? Et puis d'abord, tu n'as aucune preuve.

-Mouais... Ladonia, les scores!

-Euh... Beh vous êtes ex-æquo.

Niveau temps, la micronation de l'informatique ne pouvait pas se tromper. Si les deux rivaux étaient ex-equo, c'est qu'ils l'étaient réellement. America se tourna alors vers le Russe.

-On en refait une, pour savoir qui est le gagnant?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais tu sais très bien que je gagnerai quand même cette course, _Амеріка_ , fufufu~.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Alors qu'une course russo-américaine s'apprêtait à redémarrer, de l'autre côté du terrain, d'autres épreuves se déroulaient.

Autour des tables de ping-pong, un fabuleux match se déroulait entre Chine et Japon. Les deux asiatiques ne perdaient de vue aucun mouvements de leur adversaire, et arrivaient à anticiper chaque geste et chaque rebondissement de balle. Autour d'eux, certains retenaient leur souffle, d'autres lançaient des paris, ou encore les encourageaient.

En parlant d'encouragement, sur une épreuve, Feliciano cria son enthousiasme.

-Allez _Germania_!

-N'encourage pas l'adversaire! Le gronda son frère aîné.

-Allez Seborga aussi! renchérit Italie du Nord, tandis que Romano se facepalmait devant le "aussi" de son idiot frère.

Dans le bassin, les nageurs redoublaient d'efforts pour passer le premier sur la dernière longueur. Ludwig était pour l'instant en tête, loin devant, mais se faisait vite rattraper par les autres concurrents, notamment par Australie qui venait de dépasser le benjamin du trio italien le reléguant à la 3ème place. Les deux nations se retrouvaient presque aux coudes à coudes, bien qu'Allemagne conserva sa, maintenant, très légère avance. Cependant Kyle eut le réflexe de tendre le bras plus tôt, ce qui lui permit de remporter la victoire sur l'Allemand, in extremis. Il exhubérat sa joie en arrachant ses lunettes et son bonnet et en criant de joie, tandis que les derniers participants arrivés à destination.

Seborga avait eu moins de chance et s'était fait dépasser par Écosse et Pays-Bas, lui laissant la 5ème place. Mais il en profita pour faire un clin d'oeil charmeur à Elizabeth, qui se préparer pour son épreuve de natation féminine, donc tout n'était pas perdu au final.

Au même moment, sur les terrains de sports, se livraient des matchs palpitants. Il y avait Lituanie et Espagne au basket, qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, en nage, un petit sourire de défi et en espérant l'emporter sur l'adversaire. Du côté du handball, Danemark, Norvège, Islande et Suède s'affrontaient dans un match improvisé où personne ne semblait vouloir lâcher la victoire et où tout le monde montrait sa détermination à coup de tirs et de cris.

Sur la glace, Canada et Finlande s'affrontait au hockey et n'hésitaient pas à mettre de violents coups de crosse (en toute amitié) pour avoir le dessus.

Sur les espaces de combats, Corée du Sud et Hong Kong se mettaient chacun la raclée au taekwondo. À la boxe, France et Angleterre s'en donnaient à coeur joie pour se mettre de gros marrons en plein dans la figure en toute légitimité et légalité.

Tout le monde s'amusait et s'épanouissait dans ces jeux olympiques improvisé où l'important n'était pas de gagne mais de participer... Même si gagner c'est plus important, vous dirons certains.

* * *

 **Ce premier drabble de la reprise est fini!**

 **J'ai été assez inspiré en le reprenant (surtout au passage de la natation) et j'ai beaucoup dévié de ma première idée, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Même si à la base, je voulais que ça parte en baston générale je me suis dit qu'une reprise en douceur serait mieux ^^'.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le 9, on se retrouve demain pour le drabble du 10 Octobre ! ^o^/**


	10. Nyotalia

**Hey!**

 **Chose dit chose faite, je suis bel et bien de retour et je tâcherais de rester ^^'.**

 **Nouvelle journée, nouveau thème. Et comme une fois de plus j'étais en panne d'inspiration, je remercie vraiment Fire Hana qui m'a proposé une idée pour ce drabble, ce qui m'a permis de repiocher dans des vidéos/fanfics/comics... que je connaissais où on retrouve ces idées là. Donc si vous reconnaissez des choses, c'est normal. ^^'**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture alors.**

 **Thème : Nyotalia**

* * *

Mal de crâne et nuit blanche. Tel était les deux caractéristiques qui s'affichaient sur le visage d'Angleterre, ce matin. Bien à ce d'autres pourrait penser, non il ne s'agissait pas d'une gueule de bois après s'être saoulé dans un pub. L'Anglais avait passé le plus clair de sa nuit à faire des tests magiques, tous ratés, pour trouver en vain un sort dont il ne se souvenait plus la cause. Il en avait tellement était épuisé qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir de fatigue dans son repère magique, avant de se faire réveiller très tôt pour la réunion de l'ONU. Mais quelle idée, il avait eu!

A peine arrivé sur les lieux, que tout le monde le dévisageait avec ses cernes immenses et sa tête d'enterrement. Tout en maugréant contre ces regards tournés vers lui, Arthur se dirigea vers la machine à café, où il espérait juste pouvoir se remettre un peu en forme avec un café. Certes, il préférait le thé mais il fallait bien avouer que la caféine avait l'avantage d'effacer la fatigue plus vite que la théine. Et puis, mesures extrêmes à situations extrêmes.

Le Britannique commençait à siroter son café, quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. En se retournant, le blond vit Ivan qui marchait dans sa direction en le fixant avec colère. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que le Russe était déjà à son niveau et le secouait par les épaules.

-Aide moi, s'il te plait! Aide moi! Tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose! Répétait Russie, alors que l'Anglais ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

-L-lâche m-moi! Finit-il par réussir à placer, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le Russe dans son mouvement. _Well_ , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

A y regarder de plus près, le visage d'Ivan semblait crispé et surtout terrifié, c'est comme si il avait croisé le diable en personne. Tout en maintenant une certaine pression sur les épaules d'Angleterre, il s'expliqua.

-Mes sœurs! C'est mes sœurs! Je suis venu les chercher à leur chambre, ce matin. Mais elles n'étaient plus là, et à la place il y av-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux jeunes hommes apparurent dans le couloir, et l'un d'eux lança un petit "Bonjour", qui interrompit la nation russe. A l'entente de ce simple mot, Russie se bloqua dans sa terreur et chuchota quelque chose en russe que le Britannique ne comprit pas, mais qui ressemblait à un appel à l'aide.

Arthur en profita pour observer les deux nouveaux venus, qui semblait être frères. Celui qui avait parlé était un peu plus grand que Russie, avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et de grands yeux bleus clairs. Il était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau d'un bleu un peu flashy et une épaisse écharpe siégeait à son cou. L'autre était plus petit avec des petits yeux violets, des cheveux semblables à son compagnon, mais avec une étrange mèche sur le haut du crâne qui rappelait un peu celle d'États-Unis. Lui aussi était chaudement couvert, avec un long manteau gris garni de fourrure plus sombre sur les poignets et le col.

Bizarrement, ces deux personnages avaient un petit air familier aux yeux de l'Anglais, d'autant plus qu'ils ressemblait beaucoup à son homologue russe, ce pourrait-il que...?

" _Oh, fuck..._ " pensa t-il alors que la soirée de la veille repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il lui avait semblait, hier, avoir essayé un sort de téléportation mais pensait l'avoir raté en voyant que son environnement n'avait pas changé. En réalité, cela ne l'avait pas touché lui, mais Biélorussie et Ukraine qui avait alors échangé leur place avec des versions masculines d'elles, en provenance d'un autre monde probablement. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait plus quel sort exact, il avait jeté. Maintenant, il fallait tout raconter à Ivan qui continuait à lui broyer les épaules.

- _Listen_ , je peux tout arranger. Mentit Angleterre. J'ai juste fait une erreur, je peux tout arranger.

-Quoi?! C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça?! Cria Russie, paniqué.

-Euh... Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe? Demanda celui qui semblait l'Ukraine masculine.

* * *

-Aaaah! C'est donc ça.

Alors que Russie expulsait sa peur en étranglant un Angleterre agonisant et suspendu à plusieurs centimètres du sol, Prusse et Chine, qui passait par là, avaient discuté avec les nouveaux arrivants et leurs avaient fourni des explications. Ils avaient eux même étaient un peu choqués de se rendre compte de l'évidence sous leurs yeux, mais n'avaient rien fait pour intervenir à la rescousse de l'Anglais. Par ailleurs, ils en avaient profité pour apprendre leurs noms, l'Ukrainien se nommait Dimitri, tandis que le Biélorusse se prénommait Nikiolaï. Tout deux semblaient avoir une personnalité assez similaire à leur moitié féminine, gai et innocent pour l'un, méfiant et hostile pour l'autre.

-Donc, dans ce monde-ci, Russie est un homme et c'est le frère de nos autres "nous". Conclu Dimitri.

-Ok. Je viens de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit Chine, pour lui-même avec une très forte envie de se facepalmait.

D'un même mouvement de tête, Gilbert et Yao tournèrent la tête, en soupirant, vers la scène d'étranglement russo-britannique.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, vu comment il le tient par le col. Déclara le Chinois.

-Pourquoi les as tu transformé en garçons, en mes frères?! Hurlait le Russe, au bord des larmes de terreur. Avant avoir des sœurs était vraiment problématique, VRAIMENT PROBLÉMATIQUE!

-Mais je comprends, aussi pourquoi il est en colère, aru. Reprit Yao. Tout est de la faute d'Arthur.

-N'importe qui qui apprendrait que ses sœurs sont devenus des hommes serait en colère. Renchérit le Prussien.

-Bien, bien c'est très bien, non? Lança Ukraine, n'ayant pas du tout capté la conversation. Dans ce monde, Ivan me ressemble, et il est adorable.

- _C_ _естра (_ sestra) est meilleure. Trancha Nikolaï, assez catégorique devant le sourire de son frère.

De l'autre côté, le sus-nommé Ivan cria:

- _M_ _аленькая сестра_ (malen'kaya sestra) est mieux aussi!

Mais apparemment, personne ne se préoccupait de son avis, ni même de celui d'Angleterre qui se faisait toujours étranglé.

-D'ailleurs, comment est Russie dans votre monde? Demanda Prusse.

-Ah, c'est une enfant vraiment adorable et une très gentille fille. Répondit Dimitri, alors que son cadet se cachait derrière lui en observant avec méfiance l'albinos.

-"Adorable" et "gentille fille"? Kesesesesesesesesesese!

Les deux frères se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ça. Biélorussie commençait vraiment à trouver ce type très agaçant, surtout qu'il se moquait de sa grande sœur chérie.

-D'un autre côté... Continua l'aîné, avant de saisir d'une forte poigne de ces deux mains celle de Russie. J'ai pu attrapé Russie de ce monde~.

-Comment ça, _c_ _ес-,_ euh _брат_ (brat)? Répondit anxieusement le Russe, en se faisant attraper et lâchant enfin l'Anglais.

-Pour commencer, pourquoi tu refuses de te rapprocher de nous? Peut-être que c'est juste une impression de ma part mais... Tu n'as absolument pas peur de nous, si?

Le visage de l'Ukrainien s'assombrit dans une expression qui rappelait celle d'Ivan, quand il avait tendance à se mettre gravement en colère. Ce dernier essaya de répondre, en cachant tant bien que mal la terreur qui, malheureusement, se lisait sur son visage.

-Ahaha... C-comment p-pourrais-je av-voir peur d-de _c_ _ес-,_ _брат_?

Mentalement, Russie essaya de se rassurer, à défaut de pouvoir dissimuler sa peur.

"Comment cela est-il possible?... Ça n'a pas d'importance... Non? C'est bien _c_ _таршая сестра_ (starshaya sestra), je n'ai rien à craindre."

-Et bien, permet moi d'en douter. Répondit Dimitri, avec un grand sourire et resserrant un peu sa prise. Donc avant qu'on puisse rentrer, on va vivre chez toi, ok?

-QUOI?!

-Bien tout est prêt! Viens Biélorussie. Enchaina t-il alors qu'il se retournait vers l'interpellé, qui avait l'air de plus en plus méfiant.

Une fois son frère à sa hauteur, Ukraine entoura Russie et Biélorussie chacun d'un bras et les serra fort contre lui, comme pour les retenir ou faire un câlin.

-Tant que nous serons là, nous serons frères! Ivan, Nikolaï, mes frères! Dit-il tout joyeusement. Pendant ce court temps, essayons d'en apprendre plus sur chacun, ok?

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, _c_ _естра_ est meilleure. Répliqua le plus jeune.

-Hein? Redis ça? Tu n'es pas content? Tu ne veux pas le connaitre? Après tout, c'est le frère de l'autre monde.

- _C_ _естра_ est meilleure!

-Et toi, Russie, tu as un problème?

Rien qu'à voir la tête du Russe, sur le point de s'effondrer de terreur, on voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème, mais il répondit:

-... Ok... Je m'en remets à toi...

-C'est parfait! Allez en avant!

Ainsi partir les trois "frères", sous le regard de Chine, Prusse et Angleterre qui finissait de retrouver ses esprits.

* * *

 **Bon euh... J'avoue que j'avais pas prévu de le publier si tard, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir avant. ^^'**

 **J'ai repris une vidéo Youtube (en japonais sous-titrés chinois et anglais) que j'avais vu il y a longtemps, pour ce drabble, en plus l'idée de Fire Hana. Si la référence vous intéresse, vous pouvez me contacter par mp.**

 **D'autant plus, que je voulais rajouter un petit passage côté féminin, mais j'ai été trop gourmande vu le temps que j'avais pour l'écrire. ^^'**

 **J'espère juste que le prochain sera moins compliqué à écrire. Normalement ça devrait aller, j'ai fait des notes. ^_-**

 **A demain! ^^**


End file.
